


The Weapon of the Sith

by Maul0765



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Darth Maul Time Travels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maul0765/pseuds/Maul0765
Summary: Darth Maul time travels to the Last Jedi time period. How will he react to this? How will the sequel characters react to the appearance of a Sith?





	1. Chapter 1

Darth Maul and Darth Sidious walk across a building on the busy planet of Coruscant. The shadows distort their appearances and nobody notices them as they speak.  
“Tatooine is a vastly populated planet. If the trace was correct, I will find them quickly master. “ Maul says to his master. His master slightly turns towards him.  
“Move against the Jedi first. You will then have no difficulty taking the queen to Naboo to sign the treaty” he replies. Maul stops walking and turns to his master.  
“At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have our revenge.” Sidious grins.  
“You have been well trained my young apprentice. They will be no match for you.” As soon as these words leave his mouth, a blinding light envelopes Maul and he disappears. Sidious looks in the direction of his apprentice and is astonished when he sees nobody there.  
“What happened to my apprentice?” Sidious muses to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul awakens in the future 66 years after the Phantom Menace.

Maul slowly opens his eyes. He is surprised to see that he is on a planet with lush trees and water. He reaches out with the Force to see if there is any life nearby. He senses that there is a castle nearby and decides to go there to find answers.m about where he is and what has happened.  
Far away on an isolated planet, an aged man living on an island senses a huge disturbance in the Force and nearly collapses from the dark power centered around it. Luke Skywalker was extremely tired already, having survived force projecting himself across the galaxy to save the Resistance from the First Order. He had slipped into a healing trance after the intense amount of strain required to pull it off. Luke had never sensed this presence before and wondered who could possibly possess this much dark power. It wasn’t his nephew, Kylo Ren or Snoke, but it was something more sinister. Luke decided that he should go to the Resistance to warn them of this new threat that was rising and threatening the stability of the galaxy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul reaches the castle on Takodaba and and finds out what has happened to him.

Maul reaches the castle on the planet. He walks in, looking for answers from somebody. He notices that it’s a cantina and is swarming with many species from all around the other planets. He notices an aged woman with orange skin and large goggles covering her eyes. She seems to be one that has seen a lot and could possibly tell him where he is. She looks up and sees Maul approaching her. “I have never seen you around these parts before. Who are you?” she asks him. Maul merely smiles. “My name is Maul. Can you tell me where I am?” he responds. The woman looks at him confused. “How do you not know what planet this is?” she questions him. Maul grows angered at her attitude. He lifts his hand up and she floats up into the air, clutching her throat and trying to pry the invisible arms off her. The crowd see Maul choking the woman in horror and shock. “Now, let us try that again. What planet is this?” he asks. She gasps for breath and tries to answer him. “Takodana.” she finally manages to say. Maul releases her. She immediately begins to cough and tries to breath proplerly. Still, Maul needs to know one more thing. “What year is it?” She looks up at him and is even more confused at this. “It is 34 ABY and 66 years after the Battle of Naboo.” she responds. Maul’s eyes widen at this as the realization of what has happened dawns on him. He has time travelled 66 years into the future. He nearly collapses after learning this, but regains his composure. He turns to the crowd, where he notices several people holding a blaster at him. “Don’t move Jedi.” one of the men in the crowd orders. Maul looks at the man with hate and is enraged. “I am not a Jedi. I am your death!” he growls. Within an eye blink, Maul takes out his double blades lightsaber and kills two men with a single slash. At this, the entire cantina begins to panic and they start fleeing the cantina. Those who don’t remain to kill Maul. The Sith Lord effortlessly parries all the blaster bolts and reflects some of them back at his opponents. He kicks one hard enough to kill him and force pushes two into a wall. Within moments, only 20 people remain of the 100 people in the cantina. Maul throws his lightsaber at three of them, beheading all of them and force pushes two more. A blaster bolt nearly hits him, but the Zabrak uses his agility to dodge it and kick the man in the head. He retrieved his lightsaber and reflects the blaster bolts back at the rest. In a few moments, everyone in the cantina that tried to kill Maul are dead and the only survivors of his onslaught are the ones that ran away. Maul is unscathed after this skirmish and decides to find a ship to get offworld. Luke Skywalker is about to reach Borath, the planet that the Resistance was currently residing on. He had lifted his X-Wing from the water and found out that the Resistance were on Borath from someone he mind tricked that was working as a spy for the Resistance. He was really anxious, as he was going to see his sister, Leia in person after a long time and didn’t know how she would react. He landed on the base and got out of his X-Wing. He was surprised when he saw Leia and a Resistance pilot approaching him. When Leia saw him, she froze. “Luke?” she whispered, barely loud enough for Luke to hear. Luke smiled. “Yes, Leia. It’s me.” he responded. Surprisingly for him, Leia looked at him one more time and gave him a huge hug. Luke hugged her back. Leia was never someone that openly admitted her emotions so to see her hugging him so openly was shocking to Luke. “Wait, are you the Luke Skywalker?” a voice asked him. Luke and Leia broke apart and finally noticed the pilot. “Yes, Poe. This is Luke Skywalker.” she admitted to him. Poe was shocked. He had never imagined that Luke Skywalker looked like this. He always thought that Luke was a tall and brave individual that took out Vader and Emperor Palpatine. Luke could easily read the pilot’s thoughts and grinned inwardly at what he was thinking. He was not surprised in the slightest, as many people thought that when they saw him for the first time, “Nice to meet you, sir. My name is Poe Dameron. I am the commander of the Resistance pilots.” Poe informed him. Luke shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Poe. If you don’t mind, I would like to speak with General Leia in private.” he told the pilot. Poe nodded. “Very well, sir.” With that, he went to find Finn and Rey, leaving Luke and Leia by themselves. “Leia, I am really sorry that I left you. When Ben destroyed the Jedi, I blamed myself for it and never really let that go.” Leia looks at him with sadness. “Luke, it is not your fault. Snoke has been manipulating Ben since he was little. He had been filling Ben’s mind with lies and convinced him that Vader and Palpatine were heroes.” Leia responded. Luke looked away, unable to look at her when he asked this. “Where is Han?” he asked. Traces of tees enter Leia’s eyes as she sits down and explains to him. “Ben killed him.” she remarks, her voice wavering as she said this. Luke is devastated by this. Han had been his closest friend since the first mission they had together on the Death Star. To hear he had been killed by his son nonetheless hurt him immensely. He knew that Leia was hurt the most by this. He tried to change the subject to console Leia. “I fear that another dark sider has entered the play, Leia.” he explained to her. Leia looked up at him. “I did feel something dark and sinister not too long ago. I have felt this once before as well on Naboo. It was about 25 years ago, when I was reopening the palace hangar in Theed that I felt this dark presence.” Luke looked up thoughtfully, connecting pieces of this puzzle. A theory did spring to mind. “Leia, what if this person time-travelled?” he told her. She looked surprised, as that thought had never crossed her mind. It did, however unlikely it was, make sense. “Yes, it does make sense. But it does seem to be a bit unlikely, considering time travel is unheard of.” she stated. Luke agreed with the notion. “That is true. However, the Force does work in mysterious way, so it could potentially be the reason that this is happening.” he responded. Leia nodded.’c knowing very well that the Force worked in unusual ways and that it could be likely that this person time travelled. She noticed the time and realized that it was nearly time for her staff meeting. “I have a staff meeting in a few minutes. Would you like to come?” she asked her brother. He smiled. “I would be more than happy to.” he agreed.


End file.
